


soft

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Affection, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LawLuWeek2020, M/M, Tattoo tracing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but only a little hurt, compliments, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Law has some doubts about himself, but Luffy is able to melt them away.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of [LawLu Week 2020](https://lawlu-week.tumblr.com/post/633674843576991744/official-dates-and-themeprompt-list): affection

Law was never the most affectionate type of person, especially not in front of anyone else. Aside from accepting hugs from his crew (and secret cuddles from Bepo), he preferred to keep to himself. The people who were most important to him knew that he cared about them, so it seemed unnecessary to make himself feel even more vulnerable.

Luffy was the exception. Ever since they’d been together, Law found himself to be more… soft. Not in public, of course. He kept the PDA to quiet compliments or staying by Luffy’s side often, letting their arms brush against each other. But in private? Law attached himself to Luffy, and Luffy attached himself to Law.

That’s how they found themselves currently: Law was busying himself by reading a book, his head resting back against Luffy’s chest while Luffy’s chin sat on top of Law’s head. The Straw Hat traced the ink on his partner’s chest with an uncharacteristically delicate finger. They’d been like this for a couple hours now, Luffy mumbling soft praises to which Law hummed in reply.

“Your skin is soft,” Luffy said, his voice barely above a whisper. “So is your hair. And your body is warm. I like holding you.”

Law marked where he’d left off in the book before he tilted his head up, Luffy lifting his own to allow it. For the moment, the two just gazed at each other. Luffy had a little smile on his face and Law seemed to be searching for something. Trying to see if the compliments were genuine.

Of course they were.

“You… really think I feel soft?” Law asked. His body had been through a lot in his life, so it had a fair share of bumps and scratches and scars. It was in no way perfect, let alone soft.

Luffy nodded, though he still looked a bit distracted. “I like to run my fingers along your tattoos,” he mumbled, doing just that. His index finger followed around the jolly roger, branching off to the path of the heart surrounding it. When he ran out of ink, his hands moved to Law’s shoulders and forearms, all the way down to Law’s fingers. 

Law continued to watch Luffy’s face, searching for even the most subtle hint of lying. Hesitation. Something to confirm the doubts he had about himself that Luffy either couldn’t see or wasn’t bothered by. Even the harshness of bold black letters spelling out ‘DEATH’ wasn’t enough to turn him away. 

_Soft?_

Law directed his gaze to their hands, Luffy’s much warmer than his own. “My hands feel rough,” he mumbled.

“I like holding them,” Luffy replied without skipping a beat.

Law looked back up at Luffy with surprise in his expression, as if Luffy wasn’t constantly trying to touch him or wrap his rubber limbs around him. He knew Luffy loved him, loved everything about him, but his brain didn’t like to accept that there wasn’t some catch. How could a person love someone who was nowhere near perfect?

“I make people suffer with these hands,” Law said darkly. Maybe they only felt soft, but that was just an illusion that made a failed attempt at hiding their true purpose.

“So do I, Traffy,” Luffy said with a little chuckle. He looked down at Law’s face to meet his eyes that were still searching. “We’re pirates.” He leaned down to kiss Law’s forehead before continuing to trace the tattoos.

Law looked dumbfounded. He’d been so caught up in trying to disprove the compliments, he started to say irrational things. For what reason, he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t helping him in any way. Luffy had no reason to lie to him, and maybe the fact that a different set of eyes could give a fresh perspective was a good enough reason to believe him. Or, at the very least, a good enough reason not to try to disprove it.

Law’s expression softened as he watched Luffy get lost in the tracing again. It was - dare he say it - quite adorable. He’d debated on whether or not he should say something and risk ruining the moment… but he had to remember that this was Luffy, and he didn’t need to be afraid of being a little vulnerable now and then. 

“...Luffy?”

“Hm?”

A little smile crossed Law’s face. “You’re soft, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> Also, come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/), where I post updates about what I'm working on!


End file.
